


popcorn

by custardized



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/custardized/pseuds/custardized
Summary: drabble reqs from twitter! (reqs are only open occasionally lol)all member x reader, individual summaries in each chapter (because i get carried away lol)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. yjh; secret girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff, humor, established relationship, yjh is an idol (and insufferable), female reader

You’re beginning to believe that Jeonghan doesn’t understand what the word secret means, because he’s got your contact saved as ‘secret girlfriend’ and never fails to refer to you as such when talking about you with the other members. 

“If it’s out in the open, whoever sees it will question it less,” he explains when you’re out in his car on a secret date. You’re not even going to stop by anywhere: Jeonghan enjoys driving as a hobby and cars are as private as date spots can get, so you have all the privacy in the world to talk to each other. And maybe make out, but that’s beside the point. 

“Are you sure? Because if an idol I liked had a contact called ‘secret girlfriend’ that he was texting all the time and I happened to see, I would definitely think he had a secret girlfriend.”

“Is my secret girlfriend upset?”

“Your secret girlfriend won’t be your secret girlfriend for much longer if you don’t change my contact name,” and you feel your ears warming up as you mumble out the next part, “and if you don’t stop talking about her all the time to your friends. Seokmin tells me, you know.”

“You’re not going to be my secret girlfriend any more because we’re gonna go public?” he snorts, and you swat at him because of course he isn’t taking this as seriously as you are. Of course. “No one’s going to find out. Dispatch will hack into my phone one day and think I’m dating either Seokmin or Soonyoung.”

You make a face. “I really don’t want to know what kind of texts you’ve been sending them.”

“You don’t need to know,” and he briefly lets go of the gear shift to place his hand on your knee, and say your name in a low whisper, “it’s not like anyone will find anything out since I tell you all the important things in person anyway.”

His handsome face is smug and you’re mildly annoyed, but he’s right. Somehow he got that you wanted him to say your name, too, because for the rest of the night he drops the whole secret girlfriend schtick and refers to you with the softness and reverence he reserves for moments like these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — original tweet [here](https://twitter.com/custardization/status/1341684890799013888).


	2. ksy; warm embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soonyoung loves you.
> 
> fluff, established relationship, reader has no specified gender

Soonyoung loves you. From the bottom of his heart, with his entire being, with complete seriousness and zero hesitation, Soonyoung loves you and he isn’t afraid to say it. 

Today love materializes in the form of you on the couch, wrapped in blankets, scrolling through your phone. Soonyoung’s come home from yet another Christmas get-together and from the way he flings his shoes and outerwear off you know he’s exhausted, so you lock your phone and wait for him to spot you, opening your arms wide for a hug.

Soonyoung doesn’t hesitate. He practically dives into your embrace, pressing his cheek against your shoulder, and lets out a loud exhale. You don’t say anything, content to just hold him, stroking the back of his neck with your fingers. 

And that’s precisely why he likes you so much. There’s no pressure on him to perform. He doesn’t have to be loud or funny or cute or handsome or funny or sexy or whatever other people see him as. Whatever he is in the moment you somehow adapt to him and he knows that it can be so much to deal with but you always accept it with a grace and elegance only you could possibly possess. You hum gently as you move to massage his scalp and for a split second Soonyoung thinks that there’s nothing he can do to fully express how thankful he is to and for you. 

But then he looks at you and he realizes it doesn’t really matter. You were always the one who was better at expressing things anyway, and he trusts you to tell him if you want anything or if you’re feeling tired. 

“What’s wrong?” you ask, nose scrunched. “You look. Uh. Constipated? Do you need laxatives or something?”

Oh, Soonyoung loves you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — original tweet [here](https://twitter.com/custardization/status/1341705688758644736).


	3. yjh; hot cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rivals to something (who knows just what that is), yjh and the rest of svt are your coworkers, YJH FAMILY MVPs; reader has no specified gender

You would have never gone out of your way to be here—you’ve only recently (begrudgingly) become acquaintances with the man after spending the past three years being work rivals—but your other friends had insisted it would be fun and holiday parties at Jeonghan’s house were a yearly thing they do anyway. You love your friends and if they’re around you don’t think things could be that bad, but you’re a fool for having trusted any of these liars because around five minutes away from Jeonghan’s house you had received a panicked call from the man, the myth, the legend himself.

“Hey,” he had said through gritted teeth, “No one else is coming over. Apparently.”

This is not the kind of prank Yoon Jeonghan would pull on you. He isn’t ruthless enough to invite everyone over except you, neither is he mean enough to tease you by only inviting you. He sounds genuinely pretty stressed for once and under normal circumstances you would’ve taken this with glee, but when you peer over your cab driver’s shoulder to see you’re only two streets away from Jeonghan’s house, your heart drops to your stomach. 

“Uh, I’m two streets away.”

You had heard him swear under his breath. 

“I—alright. I’ll wait for you.”

* * *

So you had arrived at Jeonghan’s house with a nice bottle of wine for his family and small gifts for all your friends. It’s a little tough to carry but Jeonghan helps you with some of your bags without you asking, creases visible between his eyebrows.

“Seokmin has diarrhea, Soonyoung’s helping him with the diarrhea, Seungcheol’s decided to visit his girlfriend’s family for the holidays—“ Jeonghan lists down all the excuses your friends have given but both of you know that they’re untrue for the most part. Hansol isn’t stupid enough to be eating peanuts under any circumstances, for example, and Chan’s younger brother definitely wouldn’t want his help with holiday homework.

Was this their idea of a joke? Sure, your banter and prank wars with Jeonghan might have been bad, but you really have mellowed out over the past year, though you attribute that to being more tired than anything. Wow. If your friends were so tired of you two arguing all the time there’s a time and place to settle things, and it’s definitely not at Jeonghan’s house before Christmas. Or something. Since they aren’t at Jeonghan’s house.

“I’ll kill them,” you mutter, like it’s something on your to-do list, directly under ‘vacuum the living room.’ “Every single one of them. They will die.”

“I’m not stopping you.”

* * *

You don’t know what you were expecting, but Jeonghan’s family is... nice. They’re not flustered in the slightest when Jeonghan tells them you’re his only guest for the event. Jeonghan’s mom is pretty doting and you can tell he inherited his mischievousness from his dad, and for what it’s worth you don’t have an awkward dinner. Huh. You had imagined that you would have wanted to bolt out the door as soon as dinner was done but his parents are really just so lovely; despite all the warning signs, you stay. 

All that aside “he talks about you a lot” is the very last thing you expect to hear from Jeonghan’s sister when the two of you are in the living room sipping on mugs on hot cocoa. You almost drop your drink. 

“Me?” you ask, thanking her when she hands you a napkin. “Like, how much of a pain in a butt I am, right?” 

She’s sweet. That’s the impression you got throughout the evening—she and her brother are close and there isn’t any bad blood between them, and it’s obvious he cares for her a lot and vice versa. But she still is a Yoon and you wonder if this some part of an elaborate prank (on you or Jeonghan, you just don’t know). 

“No, just in general,” she replies. She peers around, as if to see if her brother is nearby (he’s in the kitchen helping their mother with the dishes), before adding in a whisper: “I think he likes you.”

Maybe you should’ve timed your sip better because you’re choking on hot cocoa. Jeonghan’s kind of like Prince Charming—he swoops in at the right moment to take the mug out of your hands and set it aside, asking his sister to get you a glass of water while he rubs circles into your spine. You don’t think you’ve ever been this physically close to him before, but you’re surprised to find it isn’t unpleasant. His cologne smells nice and his face is pretty and his hands are so warm. 

Maybe the wine you had at dinner is stronger than you thought. 

“I’ll take you home,” he says, tugging on a jacket and helping you put on yours. He takes your bag without a word and places it with the tupperwares of food his mouth had set aside for you in his car, mumbling something incomprehensible under his breath.

It’s like you suddenly don’t know how to work your limbs, so all you’re left to do is watch. 

He doesn’t poke fun at you for the sputtering incident. In fact, he doesn’t say anything on the way home, and it’s a weird change of pace. Is he... nervous? Yoon Jeonghan, nervous? Impossible. 

“I’ll see you—see you at work next year,” you say when you’ve finally arrived at your home. Maybe it’s just the reflections of Christmas lights in his eyes but you can swear he’s looking at you with unfamiliar softness. He ruffles your hair to bid you goodbye, and you wonder if it means anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — original tweet [here](https://twitter.com/custardization/status/1342845737818750979).


	4. jww; metamorphosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GOSE DEBATE NIGHT 2 REFERENCE, university au, reader has no specified gender but is kind of a dumbass

“Would you rather live as a rat for a year, or live with a rat that’s 187 centimeters tall?”

“... excuse me?”

“The tall rat is a gentleman and can speak your language. If you live as a rat for a year you’ll still have your human thoughts, but the catch is, when you turn back into a human, you’ll think like a rat for a year.”

You’ve had a crush on Wonwoo since the first time you laid eyes on him—it’s hard not to, with that face, low voice, gentle demeanor—so when he hits you out of the blue with this question when you’re trying to get some pair homework done in the cafeteria you’re at a genuine loss of words. He hadn’t even looked up from his paper. 

“What?” It’s a miracle you even get one syllable out, seeing as you don’t trust yourself to say anything intelligent. Was he always this kind of person? Not that it’s a dealbreaker or anything. You just need to know what you’re getting into better before continuing to pine for him from afar. Yup. “Uh, sorry. Where did this come from?”

There’s an ongoing debate, he explains, between his friends, and he thought you might have some insightful input. Unfortunately for him he couldn’t be any more wrong, because no normal person would be arguing about this in the first place. You suppose he and his friends aren’t as normal as you had initially thought.

“Uh, live with the rat.” Maybe you’re not as normal as you thought either. “I’m not... I don’t want to become Gregor Samsa, y’know? I’d rather be his sister.” You’ve read the Wikipedia page for Kafka’s Metamorphosis quite a few times to finish a book report (because you didn’t read the actual book, good job), and you’re surprised the residual information comes in handy. You’re not sure if your analogy is on the dot but it does make Wonwoo smile, and oh, your heart flutters.

* * *

“Alright,” you tread carefully a few study dates later with a thought of your own, “if teeth started coming out of your—“

“No.”

Ah, it was worth a shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — original tweet [here](https://twitter.com/custardization/status/1342879800982085632).


	5. hjs; smother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blond joshua in his white tshirt in the huya live was unreasonably hot, university au, HONKERS (face-to-honkers action), alcohol, reader has no specified gender but is a hot mess

The last time you saw Joshua you were in your first year of university—he was only barely taller than you were and was practically a stick, and you frequently worried if he was eating enough. You had transferred in your second year and found yourself too busy to visit, and coupled with you both being awkward over text, your friendship had fizzled out and you had drifted apart, though with no hard feelings whatsoever. You have good memories of a very dear friend and thinking of them always makes you happy.

So when you spot him at a party from a distance looking like a completely different person, you elect not to greet him. You only really recognize him because of his eyes and catlike smile. Maybe it’s because you’re slightly inebriated but he’s the embodiment of that one McDonald’s French fries ad—tall, blond, and gorgeous. You’re thankful his cardigan and bleached-blond hair are so eye-catching; you don’t know what you’d say if you were to be reunited with him again.

Joshua’s always been handsome. And pretty. Very, very pretty. Pretty is an adjective you reserve only for those who truly deserve it and by god, years later, he’s still as pretty as ever. (Maybe you’ve had a little too much to drink.)

Unfortunately he’s always been the friendlier one between you two, so not even a full five minutes later you hear him calling your name, and you turn around, and holy shit. He has every reason to take his cardigan off—it’s warm out and his face is bright red—but you couldn’t be any less prepared for this. He did mention something about going to the gym a long, long time ago, but you had no idea it was to this extent. His shoulders are broad, his chest wide, his biceps bulging as he waves at you. What the hell. What the hell what the hell what the hell. 

Before you can fully process what’s happening the ever-friendly Joshua’s pulled you into a crushing hug, effectively burying your face in his chest, and exclaims he’s missed you. You missed him too, for sure, but it’s kind of hard to use your brain in any capacity when you’re pressed up against what you assume is the most gorgeous set of pectorals you’ll be around in your entire life. Haha. Holy shit. 

“It’s—I missed you too,” you manage to say when he finally lets go of you. He’s even prettier up close (woah, he has a shit ton of piercings now) and you imagine this will not end well. “Hi, Josh. Long time no see.”

“Too long,” he shakes his head, his hands making their way to your shoulders, effectively holding you in place. “We should hang out again sometime! Just like old times.”

If by ‘just like old times’ means hanging out with just the two of you, you’re toast. “Uh. Sounds cool.” Wow, smooth. “I haven’t changed my number, but I don’t know if you still have it—“

“I do! I changed mine though, so I’ll shoot you a text.” God, his smile. He still has the really cute rabbit teeth and the juxtaposition of that against... the rest of him, the contrast between cute and hot, kind of has your brain whirring into overdrive. “I’ll see you around, yeah?”

“Yeah,” you say, and you’re amazed that your voice cracks even if your response is a single syllable. “I—yeah. See you, Josh.”

(To your surprise, he DOES text you. And asks you to hang out. And calls it a DATE.

Holy shit.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — original tweet [here](https://twitter.com/custardization/status/1346869069769711617).


	6. hvc; time capsule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff, ~DESTINY~, female reader 
> 
> idk how else to describe this haha. please segregate your trash

It’s kind of weird that you’re doing beach cleanup when it’s so cold out, but climate change waits for no one, so you’re stuck with the cold of the salty sea breeze cutting into your skin, chilling you to the bone. Well, it isn’t as if you weren’t expecting this, so you look for an empty spot on the coast so you can get to work.

Unsurprisingly, you get a ton of plastic. Most of the stuff you get are plastic bottles, bags, candy wrappers, and cigarette butts. You narrowly avoid a few pieces of broken glass in your work; but you dispose of those properly too. It’s pretty uneventful and you’re beginning to wish you had at least brought some earphones like some of your co-volunteers have, as every chirp from the gulls begins to feel like nails dragging across a chalkboard. Maybe it’s time to take a break.

You turn on your heel and almost fall over when your foot hits something solid. Once you’ve regained your balance you take a look at what it is you tripped over: a glass bottle. Those are fairly easy to get rid of, so you pick it up and—wait. There’s something in it. In the time you’ve spent on coast cleanup you’ve never come across a message in a bottle before, so you’re understandably giddy and shaking in excitement when you reach for the bottle cap.

It unscrews with a loud hiss and you try your best to gently but quickly coax the rolled-up paper out of the bottle. It slides out into your free hand and you let the bottle fall to the ground with a loud thud, trying to unroll the paper without any tearing, and you’re relieved because you’ve made it in time—you’d managed to get it somewhat flat before the paper had fully dried and turned brittle. 

Oh, wow. Oh wow.

Hi! I’m Hansol Vernon Chwe. You can call me Han!!!! I’m 8!!!!!!  
My favorite food is halmoney’s water kimchi but I like Twix bars a lot too!!!!!!!!!  
If you find this message please mail me!  
Let’s be friends!!!!!

It’s all in childish scrawl with numerous crayon scribbles around, and squarely in the upper left corner is a picture of little Hansol Vernon Chwe himself, chubby fingers formed into a V, a shy smile on his face. 

“Wussat?”

Speak of the devil.

Vernon peers over your shoulder with his cheeks sucked in, looking very much like a fish. You swat him away, surprised by how close he’s gotten, and he backs off. 

“You never told me you were a letter in a bottle kinda guy.”

“What? Oh! Lemme see!” He tries to take it from you but you swat at him again, saying it might tear, so he just shrugs and rests his chin against your shoulder as he reads. “Haha, oh wow. I remember this. I sent it out while were on a beach trip back then while no one was looking. I was kinda hoping some kind of… alien life form woulda responded. It’s kinda boring that it’s you.” 

You roll your eyes. “Thanks.” 

“Ooooor,” he pulls away, crossing his arms and pursing his lips. “It could be cool. A penpal love call I sent when I was eight got picked up by my girlfriend years later. What’re the odds? Wait don’t—don’t answer that. It was a rhetorical question.”

“I know,” you snort. Vernon tells you he had come over to tell you it was about time for lunch and they prepared your favorite stew, which is why his hands are empty, which is why he ends up bringing your trash bags for you while you keep his letter safe and warm in your hands. 

“You gonna keep it?” he asks. 

“Yeah,” you nod, your lips curling into a smile. “He said to mail him and he did say please. I’ll be his friend.” 

“I think Han would like that,” he laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — original tweet [here](https://twitter.com/custardization/status/1347531817532837892).


	7. ljh; all-rounder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff (jihoon style), WOOAHAE, reader has no specified gender

Jihoon’s fields of expertise are numerous and vast—there’s singing, dancing, composing, songwriting, baseball, exercise; the list goes on. But you think he has a doctorate in exhaustion management with how much he juggles and how he still manages to find time to do every single thing he has to do. So it doesn’t really come as a surprise when you drop by his studio and the first thing he tells you is that you look tired; he probably knows all the symptoms.

“You look like shit.”

“I feel like it too,” you groan, draping yourself across the studio sofa, your leg dangling off one of the armrests. He had only looked up from his work to acknowledge your arrival and is now back to his computer, fiddling with tracks and layers and layers and layers. Just looking at his screen is making you dizzy. 

“Haven’t had dinner yet,” he says, breaking the silence. “Have you?”

It’s almost midnight. You’re only here now because it’s the only time both of you are free and if you didn’t visit at such an ass hour you probably won’t get to see him again for another two weeks. You had crammed all your work so you could spend time with him.

“I haven’t eaten.”

“I’ll order something,” he tells you. “Give me five minutes.”

Jihoon gets your favorite food. He gets you dessert and a drink and pays for everything, and you let him. His love language shines through and despite the week you’ve had, in the hour you spend together, you feel loved and cared for. 

“Go to sleep as soon as you get home,” he says when you’re all packed up and ready to leave. “Sleep as long as you want.”

“What?”

He hums. “‘s one of the best ways to relax after a crappy week. Sleep all you want.”

You’re not entirely sure if you can afford to sleep in, but Jihoon’s words are like some sort of spell; you find yourself in slumberland as soon as your head hits your pillow, and experience the most restful sleep you’ve had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — original tweet [here](https://twitter.com/custardization/status/1350484199996751872).


	8. yjh; purple rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alcohol blackout, you and jeonghan are preschool teachers but he is also a nightclub owner (it is not as complicated as it sounds); reader has no specified gender

When you come to, you’re in an office you’ve never seen before, and while your first instinct is to freak out, you’re immediately hushed by a familiar voice.

Alright, first things first. You have full control of your faculties; none of your limbs are bound. Okay. Your vision’s a bit hazy, but you suppose that’s what happens when your eyes meet white LED immediately after waking up. Third, the couch you’re on is very comfortable. And maybe really expensive? It feels expensive. You probably haven’t been kidnapped or anything. 

Okay, you’ve calmed down successfully. You hear the legs of a monobloc chair scrape against the floor and you remember that you’re not alone in the room. You whip your head around to look at your companion a little too quickly—your head throbs with pain and you’re suddenly aware of how dry your throat and mouth are and you can’t even focus on the person in front of you, you need water.

Thankfully, said person seems to have read your mind and there’s a paper cup pressed against your lips as you down cool liquid and god you feel slightly more human again. 

“Should’ve known you can’t hold your liquor,” is what your companion says. You blink a few times, vision fuzzy, until the clear image of your coworker is in view.

Wait, your coworker?

“Jeonghan?” you sputter, eyes wide, and he has to shush you again so you don’t move too much. “I—what are you doing here?”

“Take a guess,” he shrugs.

The Jeonghan you know wears oversized sweaters and dresses for comfort (when you work with preschoolers the whole day you definitely want to be as comfortable as possible). This Jeonghan has his hair pushed back and a few too many buttons undone and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and. Well, you’ve always thought he was handsome, but this is just something entirely different. 

“Um, you were having a nice Friday night out?” There’s no real reason for him to be at a club. He almost always rejects the other teachers’ invitations for faculty dinners, so you’d always thought him to be a private person who’d prefer to stay in. Not this. Whatever this is. “I—where are we, actually?”

“My office,” he laughs, and your eyes must be the size of saucers as you watch him make his way to a swivel chair behind a large, wood desk. “I own this place.”

“You own a nightclub?” you scrunch your nose in disbelief. “I’d think that—why—huh? Wait, why are you... you wouldn’t need a teaching gig with the money make from this place.” 

The Purple Rose is easily the most popular nightclub in town—it’s classier than most places and is a little hard to get into, but it’s not your kind of place. Your high school friends have been bugging you to hang out for months and when you finally said yes to going to a club they had decided on this one. It’s very cool of you to have blacked out in the middle of it all. 

You gulp.

“I like kids,” is Jeonghan’s simple answer. 

“That’s it?” 

“Yup.”

“Do the—do the other teachers know?”

Jeonghan shrugs. “Don’t really care. If they do, they haven’t said anything about it. It’s not like it gets in the way of my work.”

You aren’t really close, so you’re not sure of what else to say.

“Your friends are still out on the dance floor,” he tells you. “But I think it’d be better for you to rest. You want me to call you a cab?”

“They just left me with you?”

“I said I knew you from your job,” then he bursts into laughter, “I didn’t say anything else though, so it seems like they’re convinced I’m a single dad hitting on his kid’s preschool teacher.”

“I’m gonna head back to clear things up—no.” You had tried to stand and felt a vortex form in your head. How much alcohol did you have? You clutch your head as you sit back down on the couch.

“I’ll drive you home,” Jeonghan snorts. “Doesn’t look like you’re fit to go home in a cab in that state.”

“I’m fi—yeah, you’re right,” you huff. “This is really embarrassing. I’m sorry for blacking out.”

“You’re just not used to this kind of thing,” he says. “If you want, I could help you build up your alcohol tolerance.”

You blink at him.

“I’ve been trying to ask you out for ages but it didn’t seem like you liked me much,” he hums. “Does that make it a little clearer?”

“I’m gonna black out again.”

“Go on, my couch is all yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — original tweet here [here](https://twitter.com/custardization/status/1354149851336855553).


End file.
